The three
by SliverofStarlight
Summary: This is my first story on here, so here goes nothing! Why did Kurt, Brittney and Santana leave the New Directions? Why did they transfer to Dalton academy? Girls are allowed in a all boys school? All the important questions! AU Klaine and Brittana. Rating T just in case!
1. Transfer

Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Brittney Pearce stood with linked hands in the Dean's office looking out the window at the students rushing to class. Burt, Kurt's dad and Michael, Santana's dad were speaking to the Dean about their transfer to Dalton Academy. " We know that this is a boy's school, we just don't want to separate them after what happened." Burt explained. "More like can't keep us apart." Santana muttered gripping Kurt's hand tighter causing him to grip Britt's and San's tighter too. "Well..." The Dean said, "I guess just this time we can make an exception as long as there is no playing around." The three grinned and hugged each other. Kurt whispered into Santana's ear and she said, " Are we going to have the same room?" hopefully. The Dean smiled sadly at the exchange. "Of course." After their dads had left, the three looked back at the Dean as he spoke. "I have your papers and room key." He said as he passed San the papers. "Off we go!" She said and then they were running down the hall. They climbed the stairs and looked for their room, when they found it they opened the door and started to unpack. Since there were only room for 2 beds they had gotten a king size to share. Once they finished they laid down on the bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Blaine was walking to lunch to tell his friends the exciting news. He walked toward his friends and sat down once he had made it to the cafeteria. "So, the Dean asked me, you and David to show around the new kids!" He said to Wes one of the members of the warbler council. "Cool when do we meet them!" "After lunch." Blaine replied. "Yes, no classes!" David said and the rest laughed. They talked about Warbler practice and what new songs they liked until lunch was over. Blaine, Wes and David walked to find the room the new kids were staying in. "How many of them are there?" Wes asked excitedly. "Well they are rooming together and the Dean said they so I am guessing two." Blaine answered. They reached the room to see that it was slightly open so they opened it fully and were shocked at what they saw.

There was a boy with light brown hair cuddling with a Latina girl and a blond girl. "Um…." At the sound the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes -cutely Blaine thought- causing the girls to latch on to him tighter. He removed his hands to reveal the most beautiful eyes Blaine had ever seen. The boy blinked at them and hurriedly shook the Latina girl. She sat up grumpily and saw the boys standing in the door way, she looked at the boy and he just shrugged. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said a hint of venom in her voice. As she spoke the boy rubbed his eyes again and snuggled back with the blond- _awe man he's not gay_ Blaine thought. David was the first to recover, and put on a charming smile. "We are here to show you around, but we saw your door open and came in sorry for disturbing you." She mumbled something and shook the other two up. "Come on we have guests." She got up and went to the bathroom while the boy and blond girl started out of bed. "Hi I'm Blaine." The boy looked at him and nodded grabbing the blond girl and taking her into the bathroom where the other girl had gone.

The boys just stood there awkwardly until the three had come out fully dressed in what seemed to be girl versions of the Dalton uniform and a regular one- _wait why are they wearing the uniform and did they just get dressed in front of each other_ Blaine's mind spun. The boy held both of the girls hands and whispered into the Latina's ear. "Hi this is Brittney-the blond gave a wave-, Kurt -the boy smiled softly- and I am Santana." They looked toward the boys expectantly. "Oh yeah, um this is Wes and David," he said pointing to the boys beside him. "And I am Blaine."

 **A/N**

 **What do you think of my first story? Should I keep going? Thanks for reading! :O**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked out of the room with San and Britt, still holding onto their hands. "Aren't you coming boys?" San yelled behind her. Soon they all had fallen into step with each other and Wes spoke up. "So are you to girls staying at Dalton?" "Yes, we are going to school here now." San replied. "How?" David said curiously. "None of your business," San said, "Aren't you going to show us around." David fell quiet and kept walking. Kurt whispered into San's ear. "Fine I'll be nice." Kurt smiled and gripped her hand tighter. "Ok, So this is the library and down this hall is where the classes start." Blaine said pointing down the hall. "Also down this hall take a turn to the right the cafeteria should be on the left." Britt whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt whispered into San's ear. "Alright let's go to the cafeteria."

They ran down the hall, and after a minute Blaine Wes, and David followed. They made it to the cafeteria and sat down at a table, luckily the café was empty. "So um." Wes tried to start the conversation. Santana sighed. "Go ahead, ask us questions." "Oh ok, can they speak?" Wes asked and David and Blaine mentally facepalmed. Kurt whispered into Santana's ear and she spoke, "They can speak to each other and me." "How-" Wes was cut off by Blaine. "So what are your hobbies?" "We used to sing." "That's cool we are in the glee club here called the Warblers!" Wes came back into the conversation. Brittney wrapped an arm around Kurt and put her head on his shoulder when he looked down a bit. "Are you to together?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. "No, In fact she's mine so back off." The boys looked a little shocked but smiled. "So are all of you-" Blaine was cut off by Santana. "Don't say that word, please." Kurt whispered into San's ear and they started to get up, "We are going back to our room thanks for uh showing us around."

 **Ok so I think that I can't finish this story, I am so sorry. I think I may come back to it but not any time soon. Don't fear though because I am tracked out and even though I am a _huge_ procrastinator, I have many an idea floating around in my head.**


End file.
